Code DC: Kara Zor-El of Argo
by Professor Image
Summary: The Emerald glow illuminated the derelict ship; the aristocratic features of a haunting beauty suspended in the false death. Guilt welled up in his heart. For this girl, at the very least he would save. AN: Prequel to Lal-Zod. Going to be three chapters long!
1. Hard to See

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass, DC Comics, Superman, Supergirl, or any other unoriginal materials included herein. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise and Bandai (now defunct), and DC comics is owned by Warner Bros Entertainment. I have made no monetary gain off this work of fiction as I wrote it with only entertainment purposes in mind. Please do not sue.

* * *

Summary: The Emerald glow illuminated the derelict ship; the aristocratic features of a haunting beauty suspended in the false death. Guilt welled up in his heart. For this girl, at the very least he would save.

* * *

Code DC:

Kara Zor-El of Argo

Chapter I

Hard to See

* * *

XXX

* * *

The engines were shrieking in Kara's ears, even while she pulled hard on the controls to send her Screamer-class ship spinning. Kara could almost feel the heat of the emerald energy that arched overhead, and it took all her considerable skill to outmaneuver her pursuers while keeping a constant eye on the battlefield.

"_-you like that, you freaks!_" Kara's radio was alive with wild chatter, as her troops desperately defended themselves from the seemingly endless horde of invaders. Kara punched her controls down, taking a hard spin, and leveled her crosshairs on her pursuer.

"Keep calm," whispered Kara, her eyes narrowed as she pulled the trigger. A blast of super-heated plasma pulsed from her ship's anti-air rifle, punching a gory hole through the glowing alien. It gave a strangled wail, and promptly fell from the sky.

Kara observed the ugly sight of Krypton's early morning skies, grim faced at the sight of gore and energy burns that now spotted the mountains surrounding the city of Kandor. It was a frantic battle, the corps cutting a path through Kara's forces. Listening to the chatter over her radio, Kara tried to plot a battle plan to end the melee.

"_- off our planet!_" the familiar voice of Vala broke Kara from her thoughts. The young Kryptonain woman was Kara's second in command, and leader of the air-artillery unit. Kara's eyes roamed the battlefield, her cockpits heads-up-display picking out friend from foe until she caught sight of Vala's unique call sign and registration number. Lady-Phantom was more than a codename, for the ship that the girl piloted was an archaic, but useful Whisper-class ship, utilizing an updated cloaking system. However, in this battle, it was only Vala's nimble piloting and her cloak that allowed her to evade and return fire so easily.

The radio thrummed with life, and a strong, feminine voice shouted, "Clear!"

From below, the booming resonation of heavy cannon split the night, and a couple of meters away a cluster of the emerald invaders exploded in a shower of gore, followed by the next row of Lanterns, and the next and the next. No more than a bloody mist now, the ranks of alien warriors opened up in a massive hole. Seconds after the red mist fell, however, more invaders began to pour down from the heavens, emerald archs of energy sweeping through Kara's troops and stealing life wherever they strayed.

More cannon fire rained into the ranks of alien invaders, hampered only by the emerald shields that the warriors hastily erected to defend themselves. Kara narrowed her eyes, absently stroking the keys on her onboard computer while her mind worked furiously to find a solution to the problem before her without needlessly sacrificing valuable Kryptonain lives. A flicker of motion in her peripheral vision drew her attention, and a burst of imagination took root in her mind.

Kara depressed the button on her controls that would start a com-channel with her troops, sending her message to everyone in the hopes of rallying them behind her.

"All air units: head to the Scarlet Peaks. All ground units: push the enemy towards the peaks." Kara gave the order, pulling away enough to get a clear view of the battlefield. She waited; then her radio burst with life.

"_Lady-Phantom: Roger, ma'am_," Vala said quickly over the radio. Kara could see that the ace pilot was maneuvering her troops towards the mountains without hesitation.

"_Countess Brave: Roger, ma'am_," was succeeded, the strong voice of Mala, Vala's bigger and meaner sister calling over the link. In charge of the infantry, Mala commanded an intimidating Howler, a Kryptonain plasma tank that could punch holes in mountains.

"Roger," Kara stated over the coms, moving her controls to take her into the thicket of Screamers and Whispers that she commanded, "Push them in."

Kara carefully registered the noise of cannon fire. The successive booms that heralded Mala's part in the ploy slowly drifted and softened the further Kara pulled her air troops away. Boxed in by cannon fire, and mistaking the ploy as a retreat, the Lanterns pushed into the mountains, following the trails that Kara's troops left behind.

Seeing that the ploy was working, Kara radioed her troops.

"All artillery support, pull ahead into the cannon; Lady-Phantom, your with me." Kara gave her orders, and broke away from the mass of ships. Vala followed her as they both moved to the mountain's summit, which would be the path that the Lanterns took. Kara placed several markers on her HUD and sent the coordinates to her second.

"Lady-Phantom, place Thermal Mines on the places that I've marked. Hurry, because we won't be alone long…" Kara finally stopped transmitting and went about her own work, placing her mines on all the markers that she had designated. Vala followed her example.

They worked in silent tandem, utilizing the ground level robotic arms on the underside of their ships, and soon they were finished. They proceeded back to the canyon, where the troops were waiting, and watched as the emerald cloud of Lanterns pushed towards the canyon, slowly coming into range of the summit. When they had proceeded to the target point, Kara depressed her detonator and watched as the skyline brightened.

A great ball of fire erupted from the mountaintop, as the peaks literally exploded. The denotation had done its job, succeeding in igniting the methane contained in the mountains surrounding the city of Kandor. The super blast of heat that passed overhead was no more than a light show for her troops, since they were safely contained in the canyon. Kara felt a proud smile stretching her lips as she listened to the sudden quiet that engulfed the mountaintop.

The com flickered with quiet jubilations, but Kara stayed unerringly quiet, filled with a sudden sense of trepidation even as she observed the burnt hillside before her. Mala's voice crackled over the radio then, interrupting her worried thoughts.

"_I don't know what you did, ma'am, but whatever it was it has thinned the invaders _way _down. It should be easy for us to mop up,_" at Mala's words rejoices of "_finally_" were shared over the coms. An enormous explosion shook the Scarlet Peaks' mountaintops, interrupting everyone's quiet celebrations. Kara listened morbidly as Mala screamed in panic into her com.

"_- shit, what the fuck is going on? HOW THE HELL COULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT EXIST ON -" _the rest was lost on them, just white noise filling the com. Kara frowned, and tried hailing her third.

"Countess Brave; come in!" Kara ordered, listening in quiet, but not receiving a returning answer. She brought up her HUD to display the map of Kandor, but did not see any friendly signatures displayed on the map. What was more worrying was that the display was showing a large increase in electromagnetism and gravity in the air.

"_Colonel, Ma'am?" _Vala's voice was quiet with hopelessness and mourning, for there was no question what had just occurred. As unlikely as it was, Kara did not want to break the silence to admit the truth: the infantry and Mala by that extent was gone.

Kara frowned.

"Lady-Phantom," Kara said into her com, feeling like a weight was now riding on her shoulders, greater than any she had thus far known. "Gather the troops and pull back. Sphinx, Willow, Husk, you're with me," Kara ordered into the com, meanwhile moving her hands on the controls to pilot her ship towards Kandor. "We'll need to recon before deciding to leave."

"Yes, ma'am!" this accompanied her orders.

Kara led her unit into the hills underneath the Scarlet Peaks, keeping a cautious eye out for hostiles. Sphinx and Husk kept a close eye on their colonel, while Willow took point. They eventually passed over the last peak, and stopped dead.

"_By Roa,_" the identity of whoever uttered the prayer was lost to Kara, as morbidly fascinated as she was by the sight before her.

Kandor was gone, the whole perimeter of where it had once lain now almost completely erased. A massive hole in the ground now lay where the city once stood. Like someone had carved a perfect sphere out of the planet. It stretched all the way to the very edges of the mountains, where the slopes began. Kara watched in horror as the perimeter continued to expand, the hole ripping chunks out of the planet by the kilometer. Kara knew what this was, which was confirmed by the dark sphere that existed in the center of the hole, growing at a phenomenal rate. Even as they watched, the skies were darkening, succumbing to the spatial distortion. Ripped from their home, the chunks of matter circled the dark spot until finally sinking into its surface and disappearing. Kara knew what this was…

…a black hole…

Suspended over the anomaly was a large ship that was intimately familiar to Kara. It was her father's ship: the Equinox. It was a research and exploration ship, used to terraform hundreds of worlds. It also housed some of her father's most obscure experiments, even acting as the mainframe for the Brain Interactive Construct…but why was it here?

Caution entered Kara's mind, as her eyes took in the widening hole. She started her com, and radioed her unit urgently.

"Sphinx, Willow, Husk, we need to leave, now." She ordered.

"_Yes, ma'am_," they agreed, but immediately turning presented them another problem.

"_Whoa, what's going on?_" Willow wondered aloud, as they could barely inch away from the hole in the planet. Even without her ship's warning klaxons, Kara knew it was hopeless. The gravity and electromagnetic distortions in the air that her ship was picking up showed that they would not be moving anytime soon.

"_We can't give up, can we, Colonel?" _Husk's voice came over the com link. Kara closed her eyes and sat back in her seat, not even attempting to try to fight their fate. Her unit noticed.

"_COLONEL," _Sphinx shouted urgently. Kara rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"It's a black hole," Kara intoned simply. Kara liked to think that she was a realistic soldier. She could deal with the invasion of the Lanterns, because there was always a chance that Krypton and its people could somehow survive. However, a Black Hole was beyond their ability to stop. Besides, she was immensely tired from the war itself, and a moment of weakness prevented her from taking the helm and fighting back. Even a warrior queen was not immune to their emotions completely. Then she relaxed and tried to make peace with her life, wishing at the same time that so many things in her life had gone differently…if only…

A shockwave interrupted whatever her unit was going to say, and Kara hit her console hard as her ship went sailing. The screams of her soldiers followed her, the sounds of them dying, cursing and raging at her…dragged into the gravity well. Kara's head smashed into her console as her Screamer hit the mountainside solidly, and she had to shake her head to concentrate. For a moment, everything was still, Kara holding her body tense as her guilty thoughts circled inside her mind.

"_-you alright, Kara?"_ a sophisticated voice interrupted her pain. Kara grasped blindly at her console, and hit the coms.

"F-father?" she stumbled, blinking against the pain. Panicked laughter replied to her question.

"_-no time for that – construct got away – my fault,"_ her father's garbled message somehow made it through her mind. Kara blinked as she focused on the console, turning her ship to look in the direction of Kandor once more.

"What?" Kara wondered over the com. More panicked laughter.

The Equinox suddenly heaved, and from the side of the massive ship a smaller ship rushed into the air…an escape pod. Kara's eyes narrowed as she watched the fleeing ship, wondering…

"_-sorry, Kara. There's so – you have to make it back – Argo – Jor-El will know what to do_," Kara listened to her father's last message, eyes widening as she watched the giant ship descending towards the black hole. "_Goodbye_," was the last word spoken, clear and loud. Then the ship disappeared, compressing as it sank into the anomaly.

Kara did not think, reacting on instinct and moving her ship backward and away from the Quantum Anomaly. Never having been close with the man, Kara did not immediately grieve his passing. It was easier to rationalize when one was already at a certain emotional distance from a person. Still, Kara could not shake the feeling that her father had been trying to tell her something important…or that he had sacrificed himself for her safety. Now she had the time and intention of finding some way to save her soldiers, though how she would was unknown. Her father thought Jor-El had the answers, so she intended to find him.

First, she needed to collect the few of her soldiers that would wish to continue the fight, and then she would turn around and make for Argo. As embattled as it was with the Green Lantern Corps, Kara knew that making her way into her birth city would be trying. Locked in a hopeless battle for survival, Kara's home planet of Krypton did not realize that they were already doomed. Kara wanted to believe her father, because if Jor-El could not save them then no one could…

Kara turned her ship around, daring to hope for the first time in ages.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: So how did everyone like the first big revelation of the Code DC universe?

There's more about the DC mythos that are going to be turned on their head, but the biggest at this point and the progression of Earth's history lies in Krypton's destruction and the events that brought it into existence.

The reason why this chapter is so short is that I intended for this story to be only a minor piece in the Code DC mythos. There will be three chapters in total, and most will be about this length. Following the completion of this story, I will finally begin work on Lal-Zod, Akito, and my other stories.

In addition, I am finally going to post the results for the 20th position in Lelouch's harem. Check it out on my profile.

As always, drop a review and give me your thoughts.

Ta.

Professor Image.


	2. The Bleeding

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass, DC Comics, Superman, Supergirl, or any other unoriginal materials included herein. Funimation and Sunrise own the Code Geass franchise, while Warner Bros. Entertainment owns DC. I have made no monetary gain off this work of fiction as I wrote it with only entertainment purposes in mind. Please do not sue.

* * *

Summary: The Emerald glow illuminated the derelict ship; the aristocratic features of a haunting beauty suspended in the false death. Guilt welled up in his heart. For this girl, at the very least he would save.

* * *

Code DC:

Kara Zor-El of Argo

Chapter II

The Bleeding

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kara found her troops waiting for her back in the canyon, each soldier unable to contain their uneasiness. The moment her ship's call sign appeared in the crevice brought the attention of all her soldiers. Vala made her way towards her leader.

"Colonel," Vala's voice came over the radio, hesitant to ask what was on the minds of everyone. Instead, Vala's Whisper-Class ship rose to look across the mountaintops, uncomprehending. "Where are the others?"

"I'm sorry," Kara began, gripping the controls for her ship tightly as her self-loathing and guilt welled up in her breast. "I wasn't able to save them…"

A tremor passed over the small army, each soldier trying to come to grips with this fact. Murmurs of alarm and regret filled the radio line. Vala finally spoke.

"Ma'am, what happened?"

Kara blinked away the screams of her comrades, focusing on the present. She took a breath and let it out to steady herself.

"Someone has created a black hole… on Krypton…" shock passed over the whole platoon of soldiers, some questioning what she said, but most falling into a pit of despair.

"Ma'am," Vala asked. There was a pause as the young woman tried to decide what to say, before venturing, "Is there anything we can do?"

Kara shook herself, grimly setting her shoulders. "Yes," she said, narrowing her eyes, "Before his death, Councilmen Zor-El sent me a message. He told me to seek Jor-El in Argo. Jor-El is the only one that can save us now…" she trailed off. Gasps of denial and hopelessness followed this statement. Kara closed her eyes.

"Silence," Vala hissed, and the radio chatter quieted. Kara opened her eyes, looking through her view screen at her second's stealth jet. "Colonel, ma'am, are you certain that Jor-El can save the people of Krypton?" Kara smiled. Her mind swirled with memories of Jor-El, her uncle, and the primary scientist of Krypton's whose exploits were already legendary amongst its people.

"If there is anyone who can, then it must be Jor-El," she stated. A silence pressed upon the troops, before Vala's voice came over the com-links.

"Alright, you heard the woman, we're heading to Argo," shock passed over the small army of soldiers, most questioning their sanity to try and make their way into the overrun sister city of Kandor. Argo had been one of the first cities that the Lanterns invaded, and the war within its gates was still occurring to this very day. A journey to the city of Argo was utter suicide. How and why Jor-El entered the city was a mystery that Kara did not feel would be answered any time soon.

"Madness!" someone exclaimed over the radio, followed by murmurs of agreement.

"We are already doomed! You want us to die sooner!" Someone else shouted.

"If we don't make our way to Argo," Kara stated, silencing the chatter, "we are already doomed. However, if by some miracle we are able to make our way inside the city's gates and find Jor-El, we could very well be Krypton's last hope." Kara took a breath. "If you want to sit on your lolls and pretend that we aren't going to die then that is fine. However, if you actually want to _do something_ about it then quit your bitching and come with me! You are the proud soldiers of Krypton, are you not! Stand tall and do not hesitant! You must strike without mercy or remorse! This may be our last day, but will you die whimpering and alone, or will you stand with your brothers and sisters and face your end with a smile and a grenade?" Kara's voice rose as she spoke to her troops. When she was finished, she was nearly shouting. Silence passed over the battalion, before Kara spoke up once more. "Who is with me?"

Slowly, the rest of her troops formed a line of ships behind Vala as each soldier gave their consent. When Kara saw that everyone was ready and that their fear had been battled back the colonel spoke once more.

"To Argo!" she exclaimed.

"To Argo!" Vala returned.

"TO ARGO!" the soldiers shouted.

* * *

XXX

* * *

The skies were burning over the city of Argo.

The city itself lay in ruins, the towering spires of twisted metals and glass collapsing under their own weight by a continuous barrage of energy and plasma fire. The defensive energy barrier that protected the town had been under fire night and day for weeks, and was showing it weakness…flickering rapidly as its power dwindled. Above the city floated the massive Roar-Class battleship the Void, a ship that was familiar to Kara. It belonged to her uncle and mentor General Dru-Zod. It was locked in the midst of battle, cannons and rifles along its whole body firing repeatedly into the swarm of Lanterns that buzzed around it like a hive of bees.

Amongst the plains that surrounded the city, droves of Kryptonian soldiers piloting Whisper, Screamer, Howler, and Gasp Class ships desperately defended against the onslaught. But the Green Lanterns were tenacious and seemingly endless.

Someone gasped. A check at their call sign showed that the person who admitted their horror at the sight of the city was Ensign Des Bul-Tiu, designated as Shade.

"By Roa," Des Bul-Tiu uttered, her words mirrored by a slew of agreement.

They were at the fringes of the mountains that surrounded Argo, far enough away that they could avoid being drawn into the fight. Kara had stopped her troop at the base of the mountain in order to set everyone down and regroup. A hundred soldiers all climbed out of their ships and surrounded her Screamer-class ship, kneeling along with their Colonel.

"Colonel," Vala questioned, raising her eyebrows as she nodded her head in the direction of the massacre, for that was all it could be called, "What are your orders?"

Kara worked her lip, taking out her combat knife and making smooth strokes through the sand, well aware of the way her soldiers watched her every move. For several moments she worked silently, making plans and disregarding them at the same time. Eventually, she looked up.

"Argo has already drawn their shields and deployed the Void," Kara explained, seeing the way all her soldiers scowled at the reminder. "It is safe to say that they are feeling the pain. If we want to get in we'll need to bypass the shields by working our way into the tunnels underneath the city here," she drew an "X" on the map inscribed into the sand. "Getting there won't be easy, though. The tunnels are likely heavily guarded by soldiers, not to mention that we will comprise the safety of the city just by searching for it." She pointed out. It was true. Just by looking for it in masse they would draw the attention of the Lantern hoard. They were just too big of a party to go unnoticed.

"Then what should we do, Colonel, ma'am?" Private Gen-Wu looked in askance to his leader. Kara sighed and circled the shape of the Lantern army in the sand, looking at her soldiers with a stone face.

"As I see it, only a group of about a dozen will be able to make it into the tunnels and into the city," she told the soldiers. She gave her massive group a long look, saying, "The majority of us will probably have to stay behind to help defend the city…" several gasps followed this statement. Kara took a breath, closed her eyes, before opening them to affix her troops with an even stare. "Within Argo's walls is the man that could possibly save Krypton and its people. You are soldiers of Krypton and knew from the day you were assigned that you could very well and would mostly likely die in the name of Krypton's defense. Jor-El must be found and protected at all costs."

Kara drew an X and an arrow pointing into the swarm of Lanterns, and gave her troops a long look.

"Lady-Phantom will head the party that will journey into the tunnels to find Jor-El, while the rest of us stay behind and provide as much support to the Void as possible," her features were hard at the gasps that came about by her statement, the most obvious was Vala's startled gasp.

"Kara, no," Vala interrupted, causing a ripple of surprise to spread through the group. Kara gave the younger girl an even expression.

"Lady-Phantom," Kara nodded, tensing her body, "Are you questioning my orders?"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Captain Feh-Zu broke into the conversation between the old friends, frowning heavily, "Councilmen Jor-El is likely to have a lot of security surrounding him if he is as crucial as you claim," Kara narrowed her eyes onto the captain, arching an eyebrow. "Likely, the only one of us who probably has clearance and a reason to contact the professor is probably you, ma'am," Vala nodded eagerly, trying to grapple for reasons to change Kara's mind. Vala then turned back to her old friend.

"Yes, Colonel," Vala said, locking eyes with her superior, "Besides, I doubt any of us has clearance to open the tunnels besides you," she lowered her eyes, nodding her head, "Besides, you know how touchy Councilmen Jor-El is when it comes to interacting with me. The best choice for the leader of the search party should be you, ma'am…"

"Yes," Feh-Zu stated, smirking, "Besides, it would be a terrible choice to waste your skills and talents in such a task. Whatever Jor-El has planned, he will need strong and intelligent people by his side to do it. None of us quite has the leadership skills that you have, ma'am…" he made a motion to the entire troop.

Gen-Wu, Des Bul-Tiu, Feh-Zu, Vala Lor-Van, and the rest of the small platoon were each nodding their heads in agreement and seemed to be of the same mind. Seeing the resistance to her idea, Kara sighed.

"A mutiny, huh," Kara's eyes darkened, giving a nod. "Will you be able to accept the outcome of your actions if Jor-El is able to save this planet and its people?" Vala shared a look with Feh-Zu.

"Yes, ma'am," Vala smiled, moving to embrace her old friend and making Kara still at the unexpected action. Kara was unused to physical affection, after all. "Don't worry, it'll all work out, you'll see…"

Twenty minutes later found Kara striping down her cockpit for all her tools and supplies, preparing to infiltrate the underground tunnels. As she was doing so her cockpit suddenly burst into noise, a voice coming over her radio.

"Kara Zor-El, do you read me?" the rich and deep voice, unmistakable to the child colonel, asked. General Dru-Zod, her mentor, was waiting on her reply.

"Yes, sir," Kara exclaimed, speaking to her radio as she pressed the switch that allowed her to speak to the man. Zod laughed.

"It is so good to hear your voice again," Zod claimed, making Kara flush in embarrassment. She was unused to affection of any kind, and Dru-Zod never struck her as the type of man to give out undeserved compliments. "When your father's message suddenly cut off we thought for sure that we were the last."

"Sir, my father ordered me to come to Argo to seek out Jor-El," Kara explained. Zod chuckled.

"Yes, that makes sense," Zod stated. He sighed. "Jor-El has a plan to save Krypton's legacy, but he needs a strong Kryptonain female to make it work. He was planning to send your mother, but since you are here that means that he won't have to resort to that…"

"Sir," Kara wondered.

"No, it is best that Jor-El tells you," Zod sighed again, the radio cutting off for a few seconds before Zod contacted her again. "Colonel Kara Zor-El, I'm tasking you with the job of making it into Argo and finding Jor-El. I'll contact Jor-El to let him know that you will be heading his way, but you'll need to survive and enter the city before he can contact you…is that understood?" Zod demanded.

"Yes, sir," Kara exclaimed. Zod chuckled.

"Alright," there were several moments of silence, where Kara could hear the panic of several people in the background yelling. Zod gave a resigned sigh. "I'll try buying you as much time as possible to make it to Jor-El, but once you enter the city you'll be on your own, kid. Good luck." With that, Zod cut the com-link, leaving Kara to sit staring mutely at her control panel.

After several minutes, Kara gave a sigh and placed her plasma rifle over her neck and her plasma sword at her waist. Her combat knife was in her boot, and she carried her secondary plasma gun on the other side of her hip, within easy reach. In her carryon bag were several power cells for her guns, and enough explosives to level a fusion reactor. All together she was as prepared as she could be…

Now came the hard part.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, so I began writing this chapter last Saturday, and wrote 90% of the Chapter by noon on Sunday. But then I stopped and didn't return to this chapter till today. And when I did I had to rewrite like 40% of the chapter because I did not like I wrote it.

Sorry for the long wait, people. I wanted to work on a few other fanfiction ideas before I started back on the Code DC universe. My updating schedule should start picking up, though, because I'm about to take the finals for my college classes, and after that I'm on a two week break. So, yay!

As always, review and let me know what you think.

Ta

Professor Image


End file.
